


Something Going On

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Patrick has some free time. Ish.





	Something Going On

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 6/the sun never sets

With a few spare hours and absolutely nothing better to do, aside from housework that was absolutely not vital and not anything he thought Kati would be too upset if he didn't do, Patrick logged onto GBN and scrolled through the server list to find somewhere with something going on. There was always something happening, some friend to visit, some event to participate in, someone wanting to lose a battle against him... It didn't matter what time it was where he was, only that he had a bit of time. 

Until Kati got home and told him otherwise, of course.


End file.
